


This Time Around the Clock

by CinnamonSeven



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Friendship, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Im warning you, No Happy Ending Fest, Sad Ending, Time Loop, Whump, im not a nice author, im so tired, squad goals, this some dark shit y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonSeven/pseuds/CinnamonSeven
Summary: Virgil is stuck in a time loop that always ends in death. He doesn't know why and, more importantly, he doesn't know how to break it. Hopefully he can end it before it ends him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a creative writing assignment for class that I rewrote for my one-shot book at Wattpad. It's long, I'm tired, and this is my first work on this site, sooooo. . .
> 
> Enjoy :')

My entire body jolted, and I gasped for air. After a moment, I recognized my room and relaxed, rolling my eyes over to hazily make out my alarm clock, which read 'nine twenty-seven'. I groaned. Working the momentum up to move my body, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and sat up, stretching out and hearing a few satisfying cracks.

My phone started to buzz, and I glanced at it, picking it up once I saw the contact name. I accepted the call. "Hello?" I winced at my raspy morning voice, praying Patton didn't notice.

"Just woke up, didn't you?" Of course. He was good at reading people. 

__I chuckled. "Yeah, I did."_ _

___"Well, we're meeting at the diner at eleven for lunch. Can we count you in?" ____ _

____"Yeah, no sweat." I stood up, rubbing the sore spot at the base of my spine. "I'll be there."_ _ _ _

_____"Awesome! See you then!" ____ _ _ _

______I smiled. "See ya." I hung up then, sliding the phone in my pocket before heading towards the kitchen for breakfast, running fingers through my hair in a form of brushing. I scowled, noticing the sink full of dishes. I glanced once more at the clock, praying time had miraculously sped up and I had to leave, but only four minutes had passed since I woke up. "Guess I can't put it off any longer."_ _ _ _ _ _

______I filled the sink up with hot water and soap, turning on some music while I cleaned. Twenty minutes later, the dishes were cleaned and put away, leaving me satisfied with my productivity for the day._ _ _ _ _ _

______A little longer of messing around on my phone and I was off to the diner that we frequently gathered at for lunch. The bell chimed cheerfully, and I saw Patton already waiting, a smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good morning, Virgil!" Patton greeted, radiating pure joy._ _ _ _ _ _

______I dropped down next to him. "'Morning, Pat."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Another chime of the bell and my two other friends were coming up, one glaring at his watch and the other flouncing up with an easy confidence. Roman let Logan slid in first, popping down next to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What's up with your watch?" Patton tilted his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______Logan's glare intensified. "I have to go get it reset today. We would've been here five minutes earlier, but it's behind."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fashionably late." Roman reminded. I rolled my eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Patton giggled and Logan finally managed to drag his gaze away from the wrist device, the hostility in his eyes decreasing rapidly. Patton thought for a moment. "Hey, have you guys heard about that new movie, um, _'Mindscape' _?"___ _ _ _ _ _

________"I've seen the trailer." Roman picked at his meticulously painted nails (something I was jealous he had the confidence to do) absentmindedly and I watched as the previously unblemished crimson coat broke off in flakes. "It looks actually really cool."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Logan nodded and Patton's eyes lit up. "Ooh! Maybe we could go see it Friday?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Friday would work for me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"My schedule's clear."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Patton turned slightly to face me. "What about you, Virgil?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah, that movie looks cool." I nodded definitively. "I'm free Friday."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Great! Then it's agreed!" Roman clapped his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The waitress approached our table with a friendly saunter, pulling out a cute pen decorated with daisies. "What can I get you guys to drink?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Logan drummed his fingers thoughtfully for a moment. "Ice water, please."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"A raspberry tea sounds lovely, thank you." Roman flashed a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, you guys have Sprite, right?" Patton waited for confirmation before his smile grew. "I'll take that please!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________My eyes briefly skimmed the drinks - I could never remember what they had here. "Uh, I'll have a coffee, please."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The waitress nodded, using her cute pen to take down the information. "And some food?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"A BLT, please." Logan folded his menu and handed it back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Roman folded Logan's example. "I think I'll have the grilled chicken salad, please."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Just a burger and fries, please." Patton took one last glance at the menu before showing his grin to the waitress, who returned it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ditto on the burger, please." I took both of our menus and passed them over. The waitress left with our menus and orders. I noticed an old iron key tied to the back of her apron. Weird._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Coffee?" Roman raised an eyebrow. "Again?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Logan narrowed his eyes at me. "Too much caffeine isn't good for you, Virgil."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, I'm aware." I winked at him. He rolled his eyes, but I noticed the corners of his mouth twitching up slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It wasn't too long before we received our food and conversation dwindled. Once we had paid, we left the diner, heading out towards the road._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Her pen was cute." I mentioned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Patton nodded, eyes big. "I know! I think I saw a pen like that at Wal-Mart and I think I'm gonna go buy some."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Count me in." Roman checked the compact mirror he always seemed to have to see if his hair had gotten messed up in the twenty seconds, we had been outside. "I need new art supplies."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Logan shot a look at us, shaking his head. "I suppose I could use a new notebook." We paused at the intersection, waiting for the walk signal to light up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, it's right down the street." I watched the signal finally appear and we started across. "We could go now, if everyone's free?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They all confirmed that they were, so we made our way to the supermarket. A rush of cool air hit us as we walked in, shivers rippling through the group. Patton suddenly perked up. "Oh! Can we head to the cold section? I need some more milk."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________We trailed behind him; Roman's attention grabbed by the snack cakes we passed - his guilty pleasure. I slowed as Logan struggled to pull him away before we all started after Patton again. He was practically skipping through the store, passing the deli meats and cheese._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A flash of yellow caught my eye - a sign had fallen and was kicked to the side - and I noticed the section of floor in front of Patton was shiny. Like it had just been mopped. "Patton, be careful - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Time seemed to slow. His foot hit the wet tile and slid; his body almost comically thrown sideways by his own momentum. His expression didn't even have time to drop the smile before gravity snatched him and he came crashing down, his head slamming against the side of the cold display and cracking to the side with a sickening 'snap'. His body was sprawled out on the floor, the smell of copper filling the air as scarlet blood pooled around his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Reality twirled around me, the tile moving beneath me, and I felt my stomach turning itself inside out. I was barely aware of Roman's tortured screams behind me or Logan's wails for a doctor or the other customers' shrieks of terror. I could only stare at my friend, bleeding on the once-clean floor, who's chest had stopped moving. Colors clashed in my vision before black crept in and the world faded around me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong. Right?

My entire body jolted, and I gasped for air. After a few moments, I recognized my room and the events of yesterday flooded my head. I sat bolt upright, choking out a sob. My gaze darted around the room, landing on my alarm clock. Nine twenty-seven.

My phone buzz and I tried to blink back the tears in my eyes, only to feel my blood run cold once I read the name. Shaking, I accepted and brought the phone to my ear. ". . . h-hello?"

"Just woke up, didn't you?" It was his voice. It was Patton's voice. 

__My other hand flew up to cover my mouth before shifting to grip the phone tightly. "P-Patton?"_ _

__His giggle almost brought a new wave of tears. _"Of course! We're meeting at the diner at eleven for lunch. Can we count you in?" _____

____Was yesterday just a sick nightmare? With disturbingly real predictions about today? "I- Yes. Yes, I'll. . . be there."_ _ _ _

_____"Awesome! See you then!" ____ _ _ _

______I let the phone slid from my hands and I stood, my body numb as I stumbled to the kitchen. I was greeted with a sink full of dirty dishes. "If everything that happened in my dream was a prediction of today. . ." My breath hitched. "N-No, it can't be real." I looked around. "It can't be!" I needed to change things. I ignored the dishes and put on a different outfit than in the dream._ _ _ _ _ _

______When the time came to leave, I practically sprinted to the diner. I needed to see him. Just to be sure. The bell chimed as I burst in, my eyes immediately rooting out the familiar boy. I scurried over, nearly passing out when he smiled at me. "Good morning, Virgil!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______I didn't waste a second, dropping next to him and throwing my arms around him. "Oh, God, I had the worst dream last night."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Aw, it's okay!" Patton embraced me tightly before pulling away._ _ _ _ _ _

______The bell chimed and looked back, finding Roman flouncing in and Logan trailing after him, glaring at him watch. I shifted in my seat. Logan slid in and Roman followed.  
Patton tilted his head. "What's up with your watch?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I have to go get it reset today. We would've been here five minutes earlier, but it's behind."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fashionably late." Roman reminded._ _ _ _ _ _

______My heart pounded wildly in my ribcage. There was no way. I didn't understand. It was so similar. Too similar. Was it. . . Was it possible? Was I living the same day twice? I couldn't be. Could I?_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What about you, Virgil?" Patton's voice brought me back to the present and I noticed Roman had a small smattering of red nail polish flakes under his hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Uh," Did I dare play into this? "the. . . movie?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah!" Patton grinned._ _ _ _ _ _

______I fought back a flinch. "Yeah. . . yeah, sounds great. F-Friday?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Great!" Roman clapped his hands. "Then it's agreed!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. It was impossible to deny the fact that this was exactly what happened in my 'maybe-dream', whatever that meant. My mouth opened before I could stop it. "Do any of you. . . feel like this all has happened before? Exactly this way?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Roman blinked for a minute before slowly forming an answer. ". . . no? Why?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______They didn't remember. Of course they wouldn't. I was being ridiculous. Hysterical over a silly dream that happened to predict the future. But did that mean Patton would die? "No reason." He couldn't. I wouldn't let it happen._ _ _ _ _ _

______I felt numb through the entire diner experience, everything playing out as it had in the yesterday/dream. It wasn't until we were walking out of the diner that I realized what I needed to do. If I kept my mouth shut about the pen, we wouldn't go to Wal-Mart and Patton would be fine._ _ _ _ _ _

______I was silent and Roman cracked his knuckles. "Where to next?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Patton tapped his chin. "Well, I need to grab a few things and Wal-Mart had some cute pens."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No!" I didn't realize I had spoken out loud until they all jumped, looking towards me. "I - I mean, I heard they're going to be super busy today, so we should go tomorrow. You know, when it's less busy."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Logan stared at me for a minute before looking at Patton. "He has a point."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay, makes sense." Patton agreed, shrugging. "We can find something else to do!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oh, thank god. It was over. The creepily accurate dream was over, and I could move on with my life. In the corner of my eyes, I notice Roman pull out a compact mirror to check his hair. The walk signal flashed and we crossed the street, making it safely to the other side._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We could check out that boutique." Roman pointed at the sign of a shop down the street, the cursive name impossible to read. I agreed, eager to get away from the bizarre dream. I didn't pay a second thought to the sign I couldn't read, following Patton and Roman in, Logan lagging as he noticed a car parked next to an expired parking meter._ _ _ _ _ _

______The sound of groaning metal just reached my ears as I was looking at an old key with a frayed string wrapped around it and I turned back just in time to see the boutique's sign snap off the beam. A scream tore from my throat as it took down a distracted Logan. I rushed out, dropping beside the scene. Blood was already leaking from several parts of his still body, crushed under the heavy sign. I desperately searched for a pulse, finding none. A sob racked my body and I stumbled back, my head starting to spin. Roman and Patton's wails faded from my head as black overtook me, senses going dead._ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can't go on forever, can it?

My entire body jolted, and I gasped for air. After a moment, memories flooded my mind and I looked over at my alarm clock, frantic.

Nine twenty-seven.

My phone buzzed.

Patton.

Everything happened again. The exact same way. I steered them away from the boutique. We went to the Dollar Store.

It didn't help. Patton was fine. Logan was fine. I was terrified.

Roman was electrocuted by a faulty generator as I was distracted by a discolored stainless steel key.

The world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was he missing?

My entire body jolted, and I gasped for air. Nine twenty-seven. Patton called.

I screamed. I screamed as long and as loud as I could.

It didn't help.

I beseeched them to go to the movies.

It didn't help.

Patton was fine. Logan was fine. Roman was fine. I was terrified.

We saw a horror movie premiere, the poster surrounded by old keys splattered with blood. The entrance was decorated with heavy axes over the doorway. I tripped. One fell.

That was the last thing I saw.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please. . .

My entire body jolted, and I gasped for air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has to stop.

I remembered it all. Every second of it and I couldn't understand why. Why was I the only one? And why me? Was I supposed to solve it? I didn't stand a chance. I had been trapped in the perpetual loop of horror for god knows how long and I was no closer to ending it than the day I woke up in it.

Every day, one of the people in my little quartet of close friends died. Me included. And every time, I woke up in the exact same day as nothing had happened. It was like a twisted "Groundhog Day" and I hated it.

Approaching the table of the diner we were having lunch at, I forced a smile up at Patton, who grinned back cheerfully. "Good morning, Virgil!"

My stomach churned. It was Patton's day to die.

"You're blocking the other patrons." A light smack to the back of my head brought me back to the present and I hastily dropped into the seat next to Patton, Roman sliding in across from me after Logan, who was glaring at his watch.

As their chatter idled into a conversation I had heard many times before, I let myself rethink the details of the nightmare I was living. I had figured out several 'resets' - as I called them - ago that the deaths were in a pattern. Patton, Logan, Roman, then me. The only thing I took solace in was the fact that every death had been quick and nearly painless. No one even had the chance to realize their fear before it was over.

Patton turned slightly to face me, eyes shining with the joy he always seemed to carry around. "What about you, Virgil?"

"Yeah, that movie looks sick." I knew what they had been chattering about. I'd heard it over and over again. "I'm free Friday."

"Great! Then it's agreed!" Roman clapped his hands, the scarlet nail polish chipped, flakes gathered on the table below.

I managed a smile, trying to stifle the tears burning in my eyes as I remembered the last reset. Visions of Roman's lifeless body dropping after an unseen bullet between his eyes. Dead before he even hit the pavement.

The waitress sauntered over brightly and pulled out a pen that was decorated with daisies. "What can I get you guys to drink?"

I could've rattled off the orders before the others could even blink. Ice water, raspberry tea, Sprite. I changed my drink every time - just to see if someone noticed. I didn't need the menu anymore.

"Ice water, please."

"A raspberry tea sounds lovely, thank you."

"Oh, you have Sprite, right? I'll take that, please!"

I almost screamed. "Uh, orange soda, please." It had been a few resets since I ordered that.

The waitress jotted it down. "And some food?"

Easy. BLT, grilled chicken salad, burger and fries. I could see the orders seared into the front of my mind.

Logan folded his menu and handed it back. "A BLT, please."

"I think I'll have the grilled chicken salad, please." Roman followed Logan's example.

"Just a burger and fries, please." Patton's grin physically hurt me because good god he was going to die in less than twenty-four hours and he had no clue.

I almost started at the sudden realization that they were waiting for me. "Oh, uh, rueben, please."

Collecting our menus, the waitress walked away. Logan gently massaged his left temple. I had begun to pick up on small movements after a while. Anxiety began to creep up my spin, making my insides contract as I wondered when I was going to witness the next death. I didn't want it, but it was inevitable.

We made simple talk until the food arrived, each carefree statement driving a stake of pain through my very being. We were all dying, time and time again, but no one but me ever noticed. I was going insane. I wanted to scream until my throat was raw and people understood the traumatic torment that I was buried under. But I kept my mouth shut and I continued along with the little show because I knew causing a scene wouldn't help. I needed all the time I had to try and figure out the loop.

"Virg, you alright?" Roman tilted his head, concerned. "You look pale."

Logan's sharp eyes shifted to look at me through the lenses of his glasses. "Are you ill? Have you been drinking enough water? Sleeping enough?"

His natural inquisitive nature always compelled me to ask him for help. Solving puzzles and problems was his forte - why couldn't he be the one aware of this all? "I'm fine, guys. Just hungry." That was a lie. My stomach thrashed with the thought of food.

I knew, deep down, that I was secretly glad it was me. Me out of all of them. Not because I had any hope of stopping it, but because I couldn't bear to put them through this. The nightmares and gut-wrenching horror and seeing your best friends dead and then being killed yourself. It was better me to shoulder that than them.

"I can get that, but," Patton nodded at my plate, "you haven't touched your food."

My cheeks flushed. "R-Right." I gingerly picked up the sandwich and took a bite, forcing myself to stomach it. If needed, I could throw it up later.

From there, we paid and left the diner. I eyed the street warily, remembering a few resets ago, when Logan was sent flying by a speeding car, pronounced dead on impact. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I shook my head. I couldn't focus on the previous deaths right then. Besides, Logan wasn't the one in mortal peril today.

The pavement swayed under my feet as I glanced at Patton again, my knees almost collapsing.

I didn't understand what he did. Maybe I deserved to shoulder this nightmare. I wasn't the best person. Maybe Roman was arrogant sometimes and Logan could be insensitive with all his wisdom, but Patton did nothing. He was nothing but kind and pure, always smiling, and happy. Why was he thrown into this? Just to make me suffer even more?

Someone grabbed the back of my hoodie and hauled me back, causing me to crash into their chest. "Jesus, Virgil!" Roman. "Get your head out of the clouds!"

I opened my eyes, seeing the road just before me, cars speeding by without care. I had almost walked into the street. ". . . oh." I noticed a cracked compact mirror on the ground. Roman must have dropped it trying to stop me.

A thought hit me. What if I had continued walking? What would happen to this godforsaken cycle if I let myself die on a day that wasn't mine? Maybe it would be the end or maybe I would just wake back up in my bed for another reset.

"Don't scare us like that!" Roman snapped, hesitantly releasing his grip on me. "You could've died!"

If only he knew.

They were all looking at me, varying degrees of worry on their face. Roman's face read panic and anger, but I knew he was just scared. He tended to lash out. "Sorry, I just. . . zoned out."

"It's okay, Virg, just be more careful." Patton soothed, offering a small smile and lying a hand on Roman's shoulder.

I nodded; my mouth suddenly too dry to speak. My tongue had turned to sandpaper, scraping painfully against my mouth with things I desperately wanted to say. Despite that, I kept my attention on the conversation at hand. It was different - I had never almost walked into traffic before. It was a coin toss from here.

Logan looked past us. "It's safe to cross now."

We followed his lead, thankfully with no more incidents. I was all-too aware of Roman and Patton both incredibly close to my sides. I wanted to tell them I wasn't who they needed to worry about, but I kept my mouth shut and my eyes up. A man passed us, clutching a rusted iron key, and listening to someone yelling on the other end of his cell phone.

"Well, I think we all could use some ice cream after that." Patton tried to lighten the mood.

I nodded. We had gone out for ice cream a few times before. I was crushed when one of the supports of the overhang snapped.

Dairy Queen came into view too soon for my liking. My heart lurched and I forced down the memories. I needed to focus on the now. Patton stepped forward to order and I eyed the overhang uneasily. The supports looked stable. I hadn't seen anyone die the same way twice, but I wasn't about to rule out the possibility.

Patton turned back around. "It'll be out shortly."

Something crashed inside the building. "No, don't turn the stove on, we have the gas - !"

A click and an explosion. The windows blew out and I lurched towards Patton, too late. His lifeless body fell into my arms, a sharp of glass stuck right through his heart.

Roman's high-pitched scream cut the air as he fumbled for his cell phone, Logan chanting "oh god, please no" over and over again as his fingers grappled for a pulse I knew he wouldn't find.

I was numb, waiting for the dizziness that was growing in my head to overtake me - to bring me back to nine twenty-seven in the morning where I would lurch awake and live this cursed day over again.

The world faded and went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, we made it. This is it.

My entire body jolted, and I gasped for air. I sat up, blinking wearily to try and retain some of my vision. It took me a second to gather my thoughts.

Logan's day to die.

Patton's call came right on time and the nightmare started again.

I sat down in the booth of the diner, returning Patton's usual greeting and glancing at the door right as Roman and Logan entered, the latter glaring at his watch. Same old song and dance. Movie Friday? Sure. Drinks? Iced water, raspberry tea, Sprite. Food? BLT, grilled chicken salad, burger and fries. God, it never ended. I just wanted it to end. That was all I wanted.

We left the diner. No Wal-Mart. No boutique. No Dollar Store. No ice cream.

"Virgil, you're not in the mood to shop today, are you?" Roman crossed his arms after I made an excuse for the umpteenth suggestion. I warily shook my head.

Logan shifted his eyes to Roman. "To be fair, Roman, you are a nightmare to shop with."

" _Excuse _you, I am a delight."__

__Patton looked around. "Hey, what about that?" He pointed at a flyer attached to a telephone pole that advertised the grand opening of a haunted house. I blinked. We'd never gone there before. This was new._ _

__They all looked at me. I opened my mouth, then closed it. Finally, I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"_ _

__Exhales of relief. I almost smiled. I couldn't do this anymore. We agreed to meet that evening and I felt a bit of apprehension left. No one ever died while I wasn't there with them._ _

__That evening, as the sun sunk below the horizon and bathed the landscape in gentle darkness, we bought tickets and entered the decrepit house. I shuddered at the dim lighting and trashed interior, cobwebs claiming every corner and dust clinging to every surface._ _

__"Spooky. . ." Roman hummed, squinted to try and see better._ _

__Every muscle in my body was tense, my eyes darting back to Logan often. We were in uncharted territory and everything was to be considered a threat. The floorboards creaked and I jumped._ _

__Roman poked my shoulder, giving me a cheeky grin. "You're a bit jumpy today, Virgil."_ _

__"You wish." I muttered, turning away from him to note Logan's position. We moved through the foyer, looking at everything. The objective of the house was to find the keys and get out. The employee and told us that there were four keys and we needed all four to escape._ _

__I already wanted out._ _

__"How hard do you think the keys will be to find?" Patton combed the dead plants by the door  
.  
Logan inspected the paintings on the wall. "Well, I assume it to be a challenge. Supposedly the four keys will be split up and hidden, so I am going to say pretty hard."_ _

__"You could've just left it at 'a challenge'." Roman pressed on a cupboard, seeing if it would move._ _

__I looked up, gauging if the ceiling was going to collapse. It had happened before, but I wasn't about to let my guard down. It looked stable, albeit gross._ _

__"I don't see a key here." Roman placed his hands on his hips, discouraged. "Let's move on."_ _

__Mumbled agreements met his statement and we migrated towards what I assumed was a living room. The stench of rot assaulted us, and we all flinched back, sounds of disgust welling up._ _

__"Ew!" Patton pinched his nose._ _

__Logan scowled, but pushed forward, heading - unsurprisingly - towards the dusty bookshelf. Roman broke off towards the desk and Patton made way to the furniture. I combed the walls, not wanting to waste more time than necessary in this junk house, especially when Logan was fated to die before the day was over._ _

__"This book," Logan pulled out a particular book and flipped it open, "is titled 'The Keyfinder'."_ _

__"Seems useful." Patton headed over. I followed. Most of the pages were scribbled over, incomprehensible. Logan's eyes narrowed as he flipped through page after page, before pausing as an old, ripped out page fluttered out and landed by our feet._ _

__Patton picked it up. "Oh, it's a poem!" He cleared his throat. "'Clock hands turn the same each day, fear awaits as ones are slain.'" His eyebrows furrowed. "'Out of time and blood runs red, the keys revealed once all are dead.'" He swallowed, putting up a shaky smile. "I, um, I don't really like that poem."_ _

__"It's called _art_ , Patton!" Roman's muffled voice came from where he was standing, head up the chimney of the long-forgotten fireplace.__

____Patton gingerly handed Logan the page and wandered away. Logan studied the page, back and front. "There were references to 'time' in here. Maybe a clock?" We locked gazes, then looked towards the grandfather clock that Patton was poking. "Patton, do you see any key?"_ _ _ _

____"Mm. . ." He shook his head. "Nope!"_ _ _ _

____"It said the keys would be revealed once all were dead." I reminded, grimacing._ _ _ _

____Logan bit his lip, frowning. "But what does that mean? What has to die?"_ _ _ _

____I didn't answer._ _ _ _

____Roman had moved out of the fireplace, muttering to himself as he messed with the only tool by it - a rusted iron stoker. He picked up the rusty iron rod and turned it over before placing it back, sharp end up. I left Logan to check the clock, noting that it wasn't even ticking. The hands were still, locked at nine twenty-seven, and the pendulum wasn't swinging. I tried to open the front, but it was either stuck or locked._ _ _ _

____"I think the clock's a dead end." I turned away, immediately finding Patton trying to help pull Roman out of the cupboard he was stuck in. "Oh my god, Roman."_ _ _ _

____"Almost. . ." Patton grunted, ". . . got it!"_ _ _ _

____Roman came free and Patton stumbled back, smacking straight into Logan. My heart lurched into my throat as they both toppled backwards, but Logan thankfully landed on the couch without incident._ _ _ _

____Patton wasn't as lucky. He tripped over the corner of the matted rug and fell backwards, right into the tool rack by the fireplace. I couldn't even move, watching the stoker pierce his back, bursting out through his stomach as he gurgled out a screech of pain._ _ _ _

____"Patton!" Logan and Roman both rushed towards him, horrified. Roman gently helped him to his knees and my stomach flipped seeing the blood dripping from his lips and blossoming from his wound._ _ _ _

____Patton grasped the rod, his blood-slicked hands useless in pulling on it. "N-No, _ah!_ It- It hurts!" Tears pooled up in his eyes and started to roll silently down his face as he choked on his own sobs.___ _

______"I-It's going to be okay, don't worry." Roman sat up straighter, panicked eyes darting around. "Hello?! There's been an accident! We need help!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Patton's frantic eyes found mine. " _A-Ah_ , Virgil! Please. . . _help_. . ."_____ _

__________I stumbled forward, dropping next to him numbly. I reached out, but I couldn't touch him. My eyes drifted from his wound back to his face and I was taken back by the raw fear and pain littering them. The cheerful mocha eyes I remembered suddenly screamed for mercy and I realized this was real. "Oh god. . ." It was hoarse whisper at first, but quickly grew. "Oh god, oh god, please, oh god, no!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Patton's chest jerked with his cries and he sputtered out blood, some of it hitting my hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No one's coming. . ." Logan's breathless conclusion nearly tore me apart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Patton seemed to understand. There was no bright side. No silver lining. No way to smile through this. Fat tears continued to drip out of his eyes, the light slowly fading. Then it was over, and his chest stilled, glassy eyes staring endlessly out into nothing - a picture of agony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I waited for the blackness to take me back to the morning. I had never wanted to reset more, even if it meant another day of a nightmare I resented._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But it didn't reset. A sob tore from my own throat and I jerked away from Patton's horrifyingly real corpse as if it had burned me. It had dawned on me that something was wrong. It wasn't Patton's day to die and he should've died instantly, not in pain, and I should've reset right after._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But I didn't. He was still dead, and he died scared and in pain, begging me for a comfort I couldn't give him. It wasn't right. I didn't understand. Why was it different now? I had been praying for the resets to be over for god knows how long, but not like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I leaned a hand against the grandfather clock to steady myself, smearing blood - _Patton's blood_ \- on the face. I felt the clock shudder under my touch and the pendulum started swinging. I pulled away and the clock face swung out, a rusted iron key strung up inside. Shaking, I grabbed it and turned. "The clock - " My voice didn't even sound like me. " - opened."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Logan looked up at me and stared for a minute. His dull eyes moved from the key to the clock. ". . . the poem."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What?" Roman wiped his eyes, weakly pushing herself away from Patton's body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It said the key would be revealed when blood was shed." Logan stood, pointedly avoiding looking at Patton. "You put blood on the clock, and it gave us the key."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Are you saying we're supposed to die in here?" My tone was flat, and I took an extra step away from the clock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Logan scowled off to the side. "Of course not. There's - " His words caught in his throat. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation." He turned towards the doorway. "We'll find a way out of here and tell the employees that there's something wrong. Come on."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Roman swallowed thickly and we followed Logan out, with me throwing one last sorrowful glance at my friend lying in a pool of blood. Roman took a deep breath. "Let's check upstairs."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________We headed up the stairs, staying close together. Roman's hand brushed my own and I didn't realize how much I had been needing the comfort. Logan kicked aside a rope that was tangled up on the ground and grasped the hand of the first door. Jiggling the handle proved useless - it was locked. Roman took a painting off the wall and another page fell to the ground. Logan picked it up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It's another poem." He said quietly. "'Hung up in the same day, over and over, watching them die ties you to another. The string is thick and lost is breath, the keys revealed once all find death.'"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Roman rubbed his bicep and muttered. "Patton was right - I don't like the poems either."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Something seemed to flare in Logan, and he glared at the paper. "I - I don't understand what this means- I don't understand what _any_ of this means!" His fist hit the door, which shook violently with his attack.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I stepped back and Roman gave me a sympathetic look before reaching out for Logan. "Logan, I - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'll figure it out." Logan straightened, cutting him off with a strained voice. "Just. . . please. Give me a minute."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Of course." Roman gently took my arm and we headed back to the foyer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Knowing it wouldn't work, but wanting to try, I tried the front entrance where we came in. Locked. Of course._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Logan isn't taking this well." Roman's voice was soft. I almost thought I had imagined it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I felt my body go cold. "Are any of us?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He didn't answer for a long minute. Then he took a breath. "We're going to get out of here. I have confidence in us."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Logan's blood-curdling scream ended our conversation and we both darted toward the staircase, finding something horrifying waiting. Logan was falling from the banister, coming to an immediate stop with a _'snap'_ that made my skin crawl. The rope from before was tied tightly around his neck at one end, the other tied around the banister. His eyes were open wide and scared, his neck broken, and his skin already tinted blue - the sign of strangulation.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Oh god, Logan!" Roman choked out, covering his mouth. "Why would he - ?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I cut him off. "He- He didn't do it to himself."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Chilling realization hit us both at the same time. Roman's horrified voice came out first. "But if _he_ didn't do it and _we_ didn't do it. . . who did?"____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Something hit the ground right by our feet and I knelt, picking it up slowly. It was another old key, frayed string tied around the handle. Swallowing, I put in in my pocket with the other key. "Roman, we need to be extremely careful. Patton's death might've been a fluke, but this wasn't. This was intentional."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"We need to get out of here." Roman breathed out. I could physically see the panic taking root in the fiber of his being. In my own heart, I feel terror and sorrow both grasping at my body. I grabbed Roman's shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Roman, if we don't focus, we're next." He flinched and I knew my words were blunt, but I needed him to understand. "We need to get out of here, okay? We're going to be okay."  
He lunged forward and threw his arms around me, shuddering sobs into my shoulder. His shaking fingers clutched my shirt as if holding on to me would erase everything bad. Or maybe he was trying to reassure himself that I was still alive. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder, taking deep breaths to console myself. I could feel his heart thudding rapidly against me. We had just seen two of our closest friends die in painful agony and now our lives were hanging in the balance. We deserved a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________'Please, not him too.'_ I whispered inside my head to deity that I never used to believe it. _'If I can just keep him alive. . . I'm begging you.'_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Roman pulled away first, wiping his eyes and sniffling with a resilient look. His hand found mine, intertwining the fingers and holding tightly as we made our way to what appeared to be a dining room. Reluctantly, he let go to search the cabinets as I rummaged through the long-withered houseplants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Why is this plate so clean?" I heard him mutter to himself before the smashing of ceramic had me whirling around. Roman stood with a familiar-looking paper in his chalk-white, shaking hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________I circled the rotted table to stand in front of him. "Roman? Is that another poem?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Tears rolling down his cheeks, he nodded, his mouth flying open to breathe the words out to me. "'A stab in the dark, day after day, you couldn't save them, now it's too late.'" He stopped to take a deep breath. "'Like knives in your heart, try to keep your head, the keys revealed once all are dead.'" The page fluttered to the ground and Roman stumbled back against the plate cabinet, hand over his forehead. "Oh god. Oh god, oh god. . ."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Roman." I grabbed his shoulder. "Hey! Roman! Get a hold of yourself!" He grabbed a fancy plate and smashed it against the cabinet. Then another and another, the shattering sound drowning out my cries for him to stop. The cabinet rocked back and forth, further and further, and I noticed something on top. "Roman! Stop it! I'm serious!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________The thing on top tipped, its contents sliding out and off the front and the first thing I noted was that they were too small to bludgeon Roman. The second thing I noticed was that the object was a knife block and those were knives. I screamed, launching towards my crazed friend, but the knives were falling and then they hit him. One, two, three, four, five, burying themselves in his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________The plate in his loose grasp hit the ground. Then his knees did. His watery eyes searched for me before finding me. He reached out a weak hand, blood dribbling from his mouth. "V-Virgil. . ."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________I dropped next to him and grasped his shoulders, his hands laid weakly on top of my shoulders. "Oh, Roman, god no, please. I - I can't lose you too. Not you too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Blood dripped off his chin as he sputtered frantically, trying to get words out. "V-Virgil. . . ple- ase. . . H. . . Hurts."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"I know, I know, I'm so sorry." I whispered, lowering my head. "This is all my fault. I should've- I should've tried harder. . ."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________A gurgling cry left Roman's bloody lips and he slumped over, eyes open, staring at the ground. I pulled him into me, sobbing into his hair. A glimmer caught my eyes and I gently pulled one of the smaller knives from Roman's body. Looped by a silver ring to the very end of the hilt was an old, stainless steel key that had started to corrode from time, discolored and ugly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________I choked on my grief and pocketed the key, gently lying Roman's body down and closing his eyes. I couldn't barely breath. I knew now that this was because of me. I should've tried harder to figure out the resets. Instead, I got all of my loved ones killed and I didn't get to start over. They died scared and in anguish. It never should've been like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________A shiver went up my spine when dark laughter echoed through the house. My breaths coming in short bursts, I darted to the next room - the kitchen - and my eyes landed on a heavy door with three padlocks keeping it shut. There was a poem taped to it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"You let them die in every reset, no more chances, their fates they've met. You're the end and soon will see red, the keys revealed now that all are dead."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Did that mean I was free? I went for it, jamming the keys into their respective locks and ripping the blasted things off. Twisting the door handle, it slowly creaked open, millimeter by millimeter, letting the starlight in. Then it was stopped, and I looked up, my heart dropping to see another padlock keeping a chain lock in place. "No. . . no! Please, n-!" My pleads died in my throat, searing pain shooting through my body and a thick, copper-tasting fluid filling my mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________" _Four keys_." A voice whispered in my ear, hot breath grazing my ear. Something pulled out of my back and the pain grew to an unbearable level. My knees buckled and I hit the ground, falling just out of arm's reach from the door.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Footsteps thudded next to my head, each step feeling like a cannon firing right in my ear. There was ringing growing steadily louder and the world felt like it was underwater, black spots blinking into my vision. I stretched for the door, my fingertips just falling short of brushing it. Then someone was squatting down in front of me, their face blurry, but their dark chuckles clear as day. They held out a pristine key, its only flaw the blood splattered on its shiny surface - _the last key_. They dangled it in front of me and sighed.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________"You could've saved them, Virgil." They told me. "If you had just collected the keys."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________My mind circled back through each reset and I realized that they keys were always there. Freedom was just within my grasp. It had been the entire time. And I didn't even realize. ". . . _n- no_. . ."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________"Oh, save your breath, Virgil." They soothed, pulling the key away from my rapidly fading sight, and stood. "You have very little left."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________The pain was consuming my body, bright lights clashing with the black ebbing in my vision. I couldn't even whisper out a cry for help, and it wasn't long before I noticed the pain starting to fade and the heaviness in my head. My tongue felt swollen, but I managed to force the blood from my mouth and choke out a plea. ". . .p-please. . . one more. . . chance. . ."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________The killer clicked their tongue. "It's too late, Virgil. You had twenty-nine resets to figure it out. I even threw in that last reset out of kindness, hoping the death of Patton would inspire you." The muffled sound of a lock clicking floated through my head and the last padlock hit the ground in front of me. I could barely keep my eyes open. "Maybe the next victim will succeed."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________The door opened and closed as they left, my eyes finally sliding shut as I let a familiar black swarm my numb body. This time, though, I knew there was no coming back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this was just as exhausting as the last two times. I hope you enjoyed! If not, that sucks.


End file.
